Mas que un niño: Hansel y Gretel
by superchiwo
Summary: ¿Y si Dean no se convirtió de nuevo en adulto? Situad el comienzo de esta historia en el capítulo 10X12 "About a boy" Es mi primer Fanficción así que me disculpo de antemano. La historia continua en mi siguiente relato. Si os interesa podéis verla en mi perfil. Todavía estoy aprendiendo y no pude unirla.


Más que un niño : Hansel y Gretel

¿Y si Dean no vuelve a su condición de adulto? Situad la historia en mitad del episodio 10x12 "About a boy".

Es mi primer intento de Fanficción asi que me disculpo de antemano.

Parecía una buena solución- pensó Dean- No podía ser tan difícil volver a ser un adolescente y sentirse libre del peso de la marca lo compensaba con creces.

Sam había conseguido acabar con Hansel, mientras este luchaba con un adolescente Dean que estaba recibiendo una soberana paliza en sus manos. La bruja había escapado, lamentablemente, jurando venganza y posibles recetas que elaborar con ellos.

Un magullado Dean liberó a Tina de sus ataduras y esta lo abrazó, llorando en su hombro. Sam miró a los dos adolescentes, no muy contento con la situación. Debía convencer a Dean de volver a su edad, y encontrar otra solución para deshacerse de la maldita marca de Caín. Se volvió hacia el cuerpo de Hansel y buscó la bolsa de hechizo que había llevado al cuello infructuosamente. Había desaparecido, Sam supuso que junto con la bruja.

Suspirando, Sam se volvió hacia los chicos:

-Dean, lleva a Tina al coche mientras limpio este lío.- dijo, asumiendo sin darse cuenta el papel de adulto.

-Ok Sammy- respondió Dean- ¡Vamos Tina! Y ambos salieron cogidos de la mano.

Sam se pasó la mano por la cara, pensando como las complicaciones se sumaban a su vida ya complicada de por sí y en como localizar a la bruja. Prendió fuego a los restos de Hansel y borró toda huella de lo que había sucedido allí. Bueno, de momento volverían al motel, los chicos necesitaban descansar.

Cuando llegó al coche una jovencísima Tina dormía profundamente, la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de Dean, la cara aún señalada por las lágrimas. Dean se sobresaltó al oír pasos, llevando instintivamente la mano al cuchillo. Suspiró aliviado al ver que solo era Sam,

-¡Hey, Sammy!- susurró para no despertar a la niña- ¿Todo OK?

-Si, ¿Qué tal estás?

-Jodidamente bien, Sam- dijo

-No lo pareces. Duerme que os llevaré a nuestra habitación.

-No soy un niño, Sammy- respondió con un bostezo.

Sam salió a la carretera y cuando volvió la mirada atrás, los dos adolescentes dormían profundamente. Sam no pudo evitar sonreír ante la tierna imagen.

A la mañana siguiente Sam se despertó sobresaltado, en su mente imágenes de lo sucedido anoche. ¿Solo un mal sueño? Por desgracia no, suspiró al ver dos jóvenes cabezas despeinadas en la cama de al lado.

Con ganas de empezar la investigación cuanto antes, se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha, Cuando acabó, comprobó que los niños continuaban profundamente dormidos y cogió las llaves para ir a por un buen desayuno. Después de todo tenía dos adolescentes en pleno crecimiento que alimentar, se dijo.

Dean abrió los ojos para encontrar la cara de una niña que le miraba dulcemente.

-¡Hey! - dijo sintiendo que sus mejillas se ponían como un tomate, y que su pene estaba "demasiado" contento esa mañana.

-¡Buenos días! Y gracias por volver a salvarme- dijo plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

Dean notó su rostro arder aún más y tragó saliva, maldita adolescencia,

\- No es nada,...me, me,..voy... a la ducha- tartamudeó deslizándose con disimulo de entre las sábanas y cogiendo su bolsa.

Respiró profundamente una vez cerrada la puerta, y procedió a aliviarse bajo la ducha. Fue malditamente rápido pensó, mientras limpiaba su cuerpo, notando su suavidad y poco vello, también los moretones de su reciente lucha con Hansel. Bueno, nada a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Mejor no decir nada o Sam se pondría en plan mamá gallina y más en su estado actual. Se miró al espejo y decidió que definitivamente no necesitaba afeitarse, su cara estaba suave,.. extrañamente suave. Lo malo fue cuando buscó entre su ropa, toda era jodídamente enorme. Resignado se puso unos pantalones de chándal, tirando bien del cordón, y una camiseta que parecía haber robado a su padre. Bueno, se consoló mirando su brazo, la marca no estaba allí y se sentía él mismo otra vez. Si, una versión infantil y vulnerable de sí mismo, pero… No sé podía tener todo, ¿no?

Cuando salió Tina estaba viendo la tele, con la mirada fija en la pantalla. "¡Disney Channel!"- Se dió cuenta un asombrado Dean. Pero decidió no decir nada y se sentó en su cama. Y así los encontró Sam, al parecer interesadísimos en una serie para quinceañeros.

-¡El desayuno!- ninguno de los dos volvió la cabeza- ¿Chicos?

-¡Oh, hola Sammy!

-¡Buenos días Sam! Gracias, estoy hambrienta- dijo Tina

Pronto los dos estaban devorando el desayuno como si no hubiera un mañana, y con una absoluta falta de modales en la mesa, mientras seguían con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

-¡Dean, cierra la boca al comer!- No pudo contenerse Sam. Dean le miró con cara enojada:

-¡Vale, viejo!

"¿Vale, viejo?" ¿Su hermano mayor acaba de llamarle viejo?. Sam se levantó y apagó la tele.

-¡Noooo…!

-¡Joder..!

Le respondieron dos jóvenes voces disgustadas.

-Creo que tenemos cosas importantes que solucionar … Como volveros a vuestras edades correctas y acabar con una bruja.- Y mirando la pinta que tenían ambos- Y por lo pronto, comprar alguna ropa que realmente sea de vuestra talla, creo.

-De acuerdo, hombre, tienes razón - respondió Dean- No puedo salir con esta pinta, y creo que Tina necesita algo que ponerse también Nos compras algo chulo y mientras Tina y yo buscaremos cómo deshacernos de la bruja asquerosa.- Dijo con un guiño a la niña.

Sam no estaba de acuerdo con el plan no confiando en los dos adolescentes para hacer la investigación, probablemente acabarían perdiendo el tiempo por la web. Y decidió jugar con una baza a su favor: el miedo al ridículo adolescente:

-Bueno, creo que encontraré alguna camiseta de dibujos animados y algún pantalón corto de tu talla, Dean. ¡Ah! Por cierto Tina ¿Usas ya sujetador?

Los dos chicos le miraron con ojos asustados y mejillas de color rojo. Tina decidió:

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos nosotros de compras mientras Sam investiga. Me pondré la ropa que llevaba ayer - Su cara se iluminó- Si no recuerdo mal me encantaba ir de compras.

Sam les dió un móvil con su número en marcación rápida, dinero para el autobús y las compras:

-No Dean, no puedes conducir con 14 años y sin ninguna identificación.

Y una retahíla de consejos parentales:

-No os separeis, llamarme si pasa cualquier cosa, no gasteis el dinero en tonterías, os quiero de regreso a la hora de comer,...

Tina salió del cuarto de baño, miró la cara de desesperación de Dean, y dijo:

-Siii, papá. Vamos Dean, una carrera hasta la parada del autobús.

Dean miró a Sam que ponía una de sus cara de perra, y encogièndose de hombros le dijo:

-¿Qué pasa? Somos jóvenes. - Y se echó a correr tras ella.

Sam volvió los ojos al cielo y suspiró. Eso le recordó a Castiel, y decidió llamarle a ver si podía echar una mano con el asunto hechizo, y después se pondría a investigar hasta localizar a la bruja y volver a esos dos "bollycaos" en adultos, o su salud mental peligraria.

Tina y Dean estaban teniendo un momento estupendo. Ya se habían comprado un nuevo conjunto de ropa y llevaban una bolsa con sus anteriores prendas. Dean, fiel a su estilo, había adquirido pantalones vaqueros, camiseta negra y una cazadora de aire militar. Tina, encantada de poder llevar otra vez top cortos, sin preocuparse por michelines o celulitis, no había podido resistirse y llevaba un top que dejaba su ombligo al aire y pantalones de talle bajo, ¡Ah! y una cazadora rosa de "Frozen". Si, le gustaba "Frozen" y maldita sea si ahora con 14 años iba a ocultarlo.

Tina estaba entusiasmada con su segunda adolescencia, y su alegría contagió a Dean, más ligero libre del peso de la marca, y aunque sabía que debía estar alerta, la inconsciencia de sus pocos años le hizo dejarse llevar… a una sala de recreativos. Jamás se lo confesaría a Sam pero realmente estaba disfrutando en esta maquina de baile.

Por desgracia para ellos, alguien más estaba disfrutando viendo a los dos adolescentes reírse y tontear.

Mientras Sam había telefoneado a Castiel:

-Si, Cas. Eso he dicho. Tiene 14 años- Sam explicaba en el teléfono- La marca ha desaparecido, si. - Sam escuchó a Castiel con resignación- Ya sé que puede ser la única forma de quitar la marca, pero… - Sam se rió amargamente ante la positividad de Cas- Se ve que no sabes mucho de adolescentes. Vale, estamos en contacto.

Sam siguió rastreando por internet en busca de alguna información útil sobre la bruja. O quizás debería mirar paginas para padres con hijos adolescentes, pensó con ironía.

La bruja sonrió malvadamente mientras veía a los dos adolescentes reflejados en el líquido que había elaborado... Estos se dirigían fuera del centro comercial, hacia la parada de autobús, cogidos de la mano. Le recordaban a Hansel y Gretel cuando intentaban inútilmente huir de ella. Idiotas, sabrosos y deliciosos idiotas. Y utilizando el mismo hechizo que uso para atrapar a Hansel y Gretel, echó unas hierbas en la superficie del cuenco que reflejaba a los niños, mascullando palabras mágicas y con un chasquido brotó humo granate del cuenco y cuando se disipó el sitio que ocupaban los niños estaba vacío, solo una bolsa con ropa marcaba el lugar que habían ocupado hace un instante.. La bruja no pudo contener una risotada satisfecha:

-Ja, jaaaaa! Sois mis próximos Hansel y Gretel, bocaditos.

Se volvió para disfrutar de la vista de los dos adolescentes, inconscientes. Tina estaba en una pequeña jaula y Dean atado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Despertarse con una vieja y fea bruja lamiéndole la cara no fue el mejor despertar que podía soñar, y menos al darse cuenta de que estaba atado y no podía moverse en absoluto. Dean obsequió a la vieja arpía con una colección de sus mejores insultos, que aún sonaban peor saliendo de la boca de alguien tan joven. Eso debió pensar la bruja que procedió a ejecutar un pase mágico y Dean sintió que sus palabras eran ahogadas por una mordaza, lo cual no evitó que siguiera mascullando improperios un buen rato.

-Mucho mejor- dijo la bruja, mirando amenazadoramente a una asustada Tina, que se encogía en su pequeña jaula.- Bueno, ahora un poco de tortura, un pequeño ritual y tendré un nuevo Hansel, y un banquete de Gretel. ¡Nadie escapa de mi! ¡Nadie me deja sin mi fiel ayudante!- Gritó en el oído de Dean, que no pudo evitar estremecerse.

La bruja sacó la bolsita mágica de entre sus abundantes pechos y se la mostró a los niños.

-Renovarse o morir, el espíritu de América- Rió mientras cogía un cuchillo.

Sam se dirigía al centro comercial a buscar a su hermano mayor, ya no tanto. Después de su primer cabreó al ver que no regresaban ni contestaban al teléfono que les había dado, había empezado a preocuparse y a sentirse culpable. No debió dejarles ir solos, eran solo unos niños. Bueno no lo eran, pero,... Como sea, debía encontrarles cuanto antes. Y pensando esto aceleró.

Varias personas recordaban haber visto a los dos adolescentes, entre otras cosas porque era raro ver dos chavales solos en un centro comercial en horas lectivas. Con lo cual Sam se llevó un par de miradas críticas, como presunto padre culpable de no vigilar a sus hijos.

Después de ir sobre los pasos de los chicos. El comercio de ropa juvenil, una tienda de videojuegos, la tienda de chucherías, y finalmente el salón recreativo donde le dijeron haberlos visto bailando en la maquina "pump it put", para asombro de Sam que tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para sacarse las imágenes de un Dean bailarín. Un vigilante dijo que les había visto salir y Sam se dirigió hacia la parada del autobús que, presumiblemente, debían coger. Solo una bolsa de plástico era visible en la parada. Sam la recogió, y metiendo la mano sacó los pantalones de chándal de Dean.

La lengua de Dean era ahora libre pero ya no profería improperios, si no gritos que intentaba contener inútilmente. La bruja había levantado su camiseta y trazaba líneas en su torso con el afilado cuchillo. Dean había intentado contener los gritos con tanta fuerza que sus labios sangraban a causa de sus propios mordiscos. "Vamos soy un hombre hecho y derecho, soy Dean Winchester. He pasado por esto y peor" se decía, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos el dolor era insoportable en su tierno cuerpo, y las lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas. Los lloros ahogados de Tina en su jaula tampoco ayudaban a mantenerlo en calma.

-Es muy fácil Dean: solo tienes que decir que me aceptas como ama, y todo parará- decía la cruel bruja- Y podremos disfrutar de un banquete- Se relamía mirando en dirección a la pobre niña que temblaba en la jaula.

Pero Tina no había permanecido inactiva, se había dado cuenta que llevaba el móvil que Dean le había dado para que no se le cayera mientras bailaba. Con disimulo lo había mirado viendo que estaba desarmado y por tanto inútil hasta ese momento. Seguramente su aparición en la jaula no había sido suave, a tenor del dolor de culo que sentía. Temiendo lo que la bruja podía hacer si lo oía sonar lo montó, pero dejo en silencio y activo el GPS. Suplicó para que Sam los encontrára. No quería ver sufrir más a su amigo,... y no quería ser comida por una bruja.

Con un último corte, esta vez en el antebrazo la bruja repitió:

-Vamos pastelito, es muy fácil ¡Di que soy tu ama!-

Dean agitó la cabeza negativamente, la cara surcada por la sangre que surgía de sus labios heridos y sus lagrimones, que le avergonzaban, pero era incapaz de parar. La bruja pasó la lengua por su cara como si fuera un helado, saboreando la sangre y lágrimas, y a Dean se le revolvió el estómago.

-Delicioso, salado y jugoso, podría tirarme horas así pero necesito un ayudante- Sacó un hierro candente del horno- Bueno, esto convenció a Hansel y sin duda funcionará contigo. Lo malo es que el olor de la carne chamuscada me abre el apetito.

Dean abrió mucho los ojos a la vista del hierro al rojo que se le acercaba, y rápidamente los cerró, apretando mandíbulas y puños en un intento de soportar lo que venía. Pero su cuerpo temblaba incontroládamente y temía no tener las fuerzas suficientes para aguantar. Su delgado cuerpo se arqueó cuando sintió el hierro quemando su muslo.

Sam lo vió claro, alguien se los había llevado, la bruja probablemente. Tenía que encontrarlos pero rápido, antes de que sólo quedasen huesos que localizar. Volvió a coger el móvil en un último intento desesperado de contactar con ellos. No contestaban pero al menos daba señal, y su mente ágil pronto pensó en el GPS, aliviado al recibir la señal que les localizaba relativamente cerca de donde estaba. probablemente no mucho más de una hora a toda velocidad. ¿Llegaría a tiempo? Esperaba que sí porque sentía unas ganas enormes de darles un abrazo si los encontraba con vida, y unos azotes en el culo también, por desobedecer,... pero eso era otra historia.

Mientras conducía llamó a Castiel, indicándole donde creía que estaban y el ángel prometió presentarse lo antes posible. El camino entre el Cielo y la Tierra era a través del portal, muy controlado. Y su gracia robada no le tenía al 100%, pero haría todo lo posible.

La casa, en aparente abandono, estaba en medio del bosque. Sam aparcó el Impala y continuó a pie. Esperaría a Cas y ambos intentarán sorprender a la bruja. Esta había demostrado ser sumamente poderosa y una ayuda angelical vendría muy bien para acabar con ella.

Rodeó la casa intentando trazar un plan de ataque, cuando oyó un grito.

¡Dean! - masculló.- Maldita sea. ¿Dónde estás Cas?

No podía esperar más y sigilosamente se introdujo en la vivienda. Paso a paso, se acercó a una cocina muy similar a la que a había existido en la otra casa, Localizó a Tina, enjaulada, y vio a Dean atado a la mesa. Afortunadamente la bruja estaba de espaldas, y no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia. Cuando vio que la bruja se acercaba a Dean con un hierro al rojo en la mano, su intento de elaborar una estrategia se vino abajo y, a la desesperada, se lanzó contra la bruja.

El ataque sorpresivo hizo tambalearse a la bruja que soltó el hierro y la bolsa de hechizo rodó hasta la jaula donde Tina estaba encerrada. Está la cogió y la lanzó a la puerta abierta del horno.

¡Canasta! … ¡Ayyy! - de repente su cabeza había chocado con el techo de la pequeña jaula y Tina no podía moverse apenas dentro de ella.

¡Nooooo! - Rugió la bruja y con un movimiento de mano inmovilizó a Sam en el suelo, corriendo hacia el horno en un intento de salvar la bolsa encantada.

Lo pagareis muy caro - Amenazó la bruja volviéndose hacia ellos y empezando a recitar unas extrañas palabras.

Las cosas pintaban verdaderamente feo para nuestros amigos que se preparaban para lo peor, cuando de la nada se materializó Castiel que con un movimiento de mano lanzó a la bruja dentro del horno y cerró la puerta. Sus gritos y maldiciones se fueron apagando mientras el fuego la consumía.

Sam se levantó y fue rápidamente al lado de Dean:

-¡Dean, Dean! ¿Estas bien?- preguntó mientras le desataba.

¡-Chachi! - respondió aunque su apariencia lo desmentia- ¿Y tú Sammy?

Sam le miró con resignación, y Castiel parecía incapaz de cerrar la boca:

-¿Dean? ¿Eres tú?

-El mismo que viste y calza- sonrió ante el desconcierto de su amigo- ¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?

Tina rompió el momento:

-Siento interrumpir pero… ¿Alguien podría sacarme de aquí? Esta jaula no es de mi talla.

Al día siguiente. Una vez curadas las heridas de Dean y descansados de la aventura, los chicos acompañaron a Tina al autobús para despedirse de ella. El viaje en el coche fue silencioso. Sam meditaba sobre la posibilidad de volver a Dean a su edad verdadera, no conseguía hacerse a la idea de lidiar con su hermano adolescente. Castiel no podía apartar la mirada de Dean, frunciendo el ceño como si de un acertijo se tratara. Tina parecía reflexionar sobre su extraordinaria experiencia. Y Dean,.. bueno Dean estaba jugando en su móvil, acompañando el juego con ruidos y exclamaciones.

Tina abrazó a Sam y Castiel, dándoles las gracias por salvarla. Luego dió un gran achuchón a Dean que ahora no le llegaba al hombro:

-Fue fantástico ser adolescente otra vez a tu lado. Creo que recordar como de viva, inocente y llena de ilusiones era entonces va a ayudarme a dar un giro a mi vida - sonrió Tina- Solo lamento no haber sido un poco mas de tiempo adolescente y haberte dado un beso.

Dicho lo cual dió a Dean un tierno beso en la frente y se subió al autobús agitando la mano, dejando a un Dean totalmente colorado y con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

Dean sintió que un par de manos se posaban en sus hombros y se giró para ver a Sam y Cas, cada uno a un lado suyo.

-No sé qué las das hermano - dijo Sam

-¡Tio!... Que podría ser mi madre- respondió un Dean horrorizado

-Bueno, realmente no podría porque….- Comenzó Castiel

-¡Cierra la boca Cas! - dijeron a la vez ambos hermanos.

En los aposentos del Infierno, una mujer pelirroja, se regodeaba de la muerte de su enemiga y de la curiosa situación.


End file.
